Honest Feelings
|Honne}} is the nineteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 31st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Ukai is convinced into becoming the coach for the Karasuno High team. On his first day, he plans a practice match for Karasuno against the Neighborhood Association Team. Asahi gets pulled into the game and is placed on a team with Sugawara and Nishinoya. Hinata prepares for a showdown against the ace. Plot In a flashback, Asahi spikes a ball only to get blocked again, and he thinks to himself about how it's not the first time. Even though Nishinoya is doing so much, Asahi, as the ace, is doing nothing. He stops in his tracks, realizing that he is too scared to call for another toss. In the present, Asahi is approached by Daichi who tells him about the practice match against Nekoma, but the ace replies that he can’t face Sugawara or Nishinoya. Daichi slaps his shoulder, telling him that Sugawara and Nishinoya will forgive him as long as he returns. Liking volleyball is enough of a reason for Asahi to return. In the Sakanoshita Shop, Takeda approaches Ukai again. Frustrated by the teacher’s repeated attempts to recruit him, Ukai tells him that he still loves playing volleyball and even has his own team, but he doesn’t want to go back to the Karasuno gym because of the memories. There's a nostalgic feeling to the Karasuno gym that reminds him too much of his high school days. He appears to be adamant about not going back to Karasuno until Takeda tells him about Nekoma coming. He explains that recently the coach for Nekoma, an old friend of Coach Ukai, had returned to his position, and another Nekoma coach is a former setter of the team from 7-8 years ago, someone Keishin Ukai knows. Ukai finally gives in to Takeda's surprise and happiness. Takeda goes to the gym with Ukai and introduces him as the new coach. Without giving the team time to adjust, Ukai announces that they are going to play a game at 6:30 against the Neighborhood Association Team. Daichi explains to Ukai that Nishinoya can’t play but just as the libero is about to leave, Hinata announces Asahi’s arrival. Before Asahi can explain himself, Ukai pulls him into the game. Ukai asks Sugawara and Kageyama to split up, and Sugawara voluntarily goes to the neighborhood association team. Kageyama stops him, telling him that he's sorry if it seems like Sugawara is stepping down and Kageyama is advancing. Sugawara explains to the first year that when Kageyama joined, he thought they would compete for the setter spot, but Sugawara was relieved instead because he was scared of tossing the ball, the memories of the game with Asahi still fresh in his mind. Now that Kageyama is here, he doesn't have to worry so much. However, he tells everyone that despite his fear, he still wants to toss to Asahi one more time. The game begins with the Karasuno high school team on one side and the neighborhood association team on the other with Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Asahi. Hinata smiles in excitement, ready for a showdown with the ace. Debut * Yūsuke Takinoue (name still unrevealed) * Hidenori Uchizawa (name still unrevealed) * Yukinari Mori * Makoto Shimada (name still unrevealed) * Manabu Naoi (flashback only)(name still unrevealed) Appearances * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Kōshi Sugawara * Shōyō Hinata * Daichi Sawamura * Tobio Kageyama * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations * Despite his huge body, Asahi is a wimpy person, the opposite of Nishinoya. * The upcoming match with Nekoma is the first time Nekoma and Karasuno has played together in a practice match in five years. * Keishin Ukai’s generation had the closest relationship with Nekoma High School (before the current generation). * During Nishinoya’s suspension, he did block follow-ups, where he took care of balls that were blocked; this is why he’s covered in bruises. * Sakanoshita Shop belongs to Keishin Ukai’s mom’s family. * Keishin Ukai plays in the Neighborhood Association Volleyball Team with some alumni of the Karasuno High Volleyball Team. Trivia * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Honest Feelings."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-3/12345 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 3 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc